Dragon
by Tanith2011
Summary: Tragedy befalls Hawaii's elite detective unit when Steve and Danny come face to face with terror. Re-Posted.


_**AN: Written as part of a writer's challenge. **_

Steve stared in horror before he found his voice to yell, "NO!"

Kicking the crate with brutal force, his bloodstained dagger gleaming in the dimly lit warehouse, the heavy set and facially scarred man stood back admiring his depraved handiwork. In front of him, the body of a young man jerked violently forward, hung suspended by the thick, coarse length of rope tied to a beam above them. The wooden crate which had served to support the victim's weight, now lay a few feet away in a splintered heap; it's purpose defeated.

Young Detective Dan Williams' life ebbed away. His bone-white rigid fingers desperately clawed at the burning rope that held his him by the neck in its unmerciful coil. Fingernails dug into coir fibres as Dan tried to work his way between the laid rope and the tender flesh of his throat. His legs flailed about involuntarily and a certain degree of numbness began to spread quickly through his limbs. The fiery pain that burned his lungs and tore at his throat had his mind screaming for release from the agonizing torture.

Five-O's lead detective watched in horror as the man with the dragon tattoo snaking down his bare arm raised the deadly fourteen inch blade and stepped toward the grotesquely swinging body. "Danno!" Steve's heart wrenching yell did not faze the monstrous murderer. On his hands and knees, Steve clutched the gash just above his hip and willed himself to his feet. Using what little strength he still possessed and the surge of pure adrenaline rushing through him, the detective charged forward and ploughed into the man dressed as a pirate whose dagger thrust fell short of its target. The two men crashed to the floor with Steve beneath the powerful figure. The dagger was inches from the detective's perspiring face as he gripped his assailant's leather bound wrist with both hands and tried to push it as far away from him but he could feel his strength beginning to give way. The double edged blade was barely an inch away from one of Steve's slate blue eyes. A nerve twitched behind his left eye and Steve feared there would no way he could stop the movement that would not only blind him but kill him. His spur of the moment thinking saved him from either outcome as he jerked his head to the side while. Unsuspecting the move, the psychopath had no choice as his own momentum carried him forward and the blade bit into the ground. Steve could smell the stale beer on the man's breath and under ordinary circumstances he would've positively gagged at the vile stench. Not wanting to waste precious seconds that ticked by, Steve smashed his fist into the pirate's face, knocking him to the side and allowing himself enough space to move out from under his attacker's body. It didn't take long for the larger man to recover and reach for the dagger again. Steve somehow managed to wrestle the blade free and it slid across the floor to rest below the body that no longer swung in a violent to and fro motion but continued to dangle at the end of the twisted rope.

Dan's oxygen deprived mind had lost its battle to stay conscious. His tightly bound hands fell limply at the front of his body. He hung like a puppet waiting for its master to pull at the strings and take control. The rope continued to crush his windpipe, his organs shutting down from the lack of oxygen flowing through his bloodstream. His brain no longer responded to his body's needs and desires to stay among the living. He became an empty shell, as his life form faded away into nothingness.

Steve's heart raced a marathon beat he had no chance winning. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to reach his second in command. Stumbling over his own footing, Steve fell to the ground on all fours once more. He dared not turn around as he felt the fetid presence at his heels ready to take him again. Steve crawled across the floor, stretched out his arm and grasped the ornately carved handle of the dagger. He swung his arm up and around in a wide defensive arc. The blade laid open a long gash that ran from the man's chin, across his lips and sliced his cheek to his temple. Blood seeped out of the fresh wound and a howl of pain cut through the air to be joined by a chorus of HPD sirens in the distance.

Steve took what little advantage he had to climb to his feet and reached up over his second in command's head to cut him down. The angry wound in his side protested against the sudden movement and caused a cry of pain to escape his lips. His eyes watered as he vainly made his attempts, only to discover he could barely reach the base of the coil. Using the tip of the dagger, he painstakingly cut away at the fibres, little by little. Half way through, he felt himself propelled threw the air and the breath knocked out of him. The rope that held Dan Williams' prone form in the air gave way and he fell to the ground.

The dragon tattooed man tackled a winded Steve. The dagger was once again dislodged from his possession and clattered away from the sprawled bodies. Steve threw several wild punches at the man on top of him. Most of his hits rang true and connected with his attacker's bleeding face. Steve brought his legs up and kicked the man in the chest then dragged himself across the floor and clambered to his feet.

Dan's body lay still as Steve dropped down beside him and pried the rope free from around the young detective's neck. Blue-black markings encircled Dan's neck; the only colors left on his person.

"Danno! No, no, no….breathe, come on breathe!" Steve pleaded as he searched for a pulse and signs of respiration. Finding nothing, Steve tilted Dan's head back with trembling fingers and began to blow air gently into his lungs. Next he started chest compressions to start Dan's silent heart. Deep inside his heart Steve knew it was too late but his mind refused to accept it. No amount of compressions would restart a heart that had ceased its beating. The sandy haired detective's face was deathly pale and his lips were blue. Steve ignored his own pain and the danger that approached him as he continued his futile attempts to save his best friend. His compressions became frantic and the excessive pressure cracked Dan's ribs. Steve was horrified as he could feel the damage he was inflicting but he dared not stop.

Dagger in hand the vile culprit lunged himself at the kneeling detective who barely had time to raise his arm to defend himself. Grabbing a handful of Steve's shirt, the heavy set man yanked him to his feet. Locked together in a life and death combat, the two men crashed into a stack of wooden crates ready for shipment. Steve felt himself thrown forcefully up against the tower of crates that threatened to topple. An indescribably excruciating sensation ripped through him, as the dagger was plunged brutally into his upper abdomen. The blade pierced his diaphragm, grating against the bottom his sternum. Steve gasped in sheer agony and shock. An evil deep throated laugh filled his ears and his eyes locked on to the killer's onyx manic glare. With a slow and deliberate twist of the wrist, the blade cruelly cut through his insides, beneath his ribs, lacerating his liver, severing his aorta and stopping short of penetrating his heart. Rigid one moment, knees buckling the next, Steve's vision flew in and out of focus.

Shouts filled the air as police officers swarmed the desolate warehouse. Rough hands that held Steve up, now released him and allowed his body to slide down on to the cool floor. Unable to breathe, to think, or to move, Steve could do nothing as the blade that had been buried deep inside him was violently wrenched free.

"Freeze!"

"Drop your weapon!"

"I said freeze!"

The shouts reverberated but was not heeded. A hail of gunfire followed suit bringing Hawaii's notorious killer down, permanently.

"Steve!" A familiar voice sounded oddly faint as blackness slowly engulfed Steve.

"Du…Duke," Steve gasped, recognizing the voice and the face as he drew closer.

"Easy, Steve." Duke knelt down beside the fallen detective and took off his jacket, rolling it into a bundle. A second pair of hands lifted Steve's head gently as the makeshift pillow was positioned beneath his head. "Oh, my God!" Duke's own voice became constricted at the sight of Steve's injuries. Taking off his shirt, he placed the wad of material over Steve's wound.

"Danno. Please, save him!" Steve reached up and feebly grasped Duke's arm.

Duke turned towards the place where Steve's eyes had wondered to. Ben Kokua and another HPD officer were kneeling beside Dan's inert form, shaking their heads slowly. Another officer arrived at the scene and draped a blanket over the young detective's lifeless body, covering his head in the process.

"Danno," A single tear leaked out from the corner of Steve's eye as he looked on at his deceased second in command.

"I'm sorry, Steve. Help will be here soon. We'll get you fixed up," Duke's voice croaked as he held on to the blood soaked shirt.

"Danno." It was the only word Steve had the strength to utter. Flecks of frothy blood stained his lips as he coughed. Breathing became too difficult, nearing the impossible. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn his head slightly. Chin's face loomed over him, etched with grief and revulsion. "Steve. Danny would've wanted you to hold on. Please Steve!" the oriental detective beseeched. He searched Steve's pain filled eyes hoping to see some sort of spark but could find only great sorrow and emptiness.

Steve wanted to say goodbye to Danno, to Chin, Duke, Kono and Ben but he couldn't. There was no more time. No words to express how he felt. Darkness overtook his senses and a brilliant light beckoned him at the end of the tunnel.

"Steve?" Chin closed his eyes and swallowed as he felt for his boss' vitals but finding none. He ran his hand over Steve's face, gently bringing his eye lids down over his eyes, allowing the vacant gaze to find peace.

PAU


End file.
